Desperate
by Jrockerblood
Summary: Itachi meets a girl name Orochimara   -Daughter of Orochimaru-
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hiii everyone, before you start reading let me tell you that my grammar isn't good, haha. Good luck reading this though. Hope you like it.

Today was the first day of school for Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi, who was a college student, had a class at 10 in the morning while Sasuke, a high school student, had to be at school at 7. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to it though. He wanted to stay home. Itachi entered his brother's room and opened up the curtains, letting the sun come in the room, and hit Sasuke on the face.

"Get up, Sasuke."

"What time is it?"

"6:50am."

Sasuke did a somersault out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. It was actually 6:00am. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Itachi went to the kitchen and started making toast and eggs for his brother. It was going to be a long day for him. He wasn't a morning person himself but who else was going to wake up his little brother to go to school? An alarm wouldn't wake the kid up. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come eat."

"It wasn't 6:50, was it?"

"No."

Itachi placed the plate of toast and eggs on the table and pulled out a chair for his brother. Sasuke came around and sited himself. Itachi took a sit from the opposite side of Sasuke with his arms folded, staring at his little brother. Sasuke took a bite of his toast.

"What are you doing today?"

"Take you to school, might go back here or go to school. Haven't decided yet."

"What time do you have class?"

"Why?"

"If you want, you can stay with me for a bit at my school."

"Tch, and do what, Sasuke?"

"Keep me company." He said, winking.

Itachi smiled to himself. While Sasuke ate, Itachi secretly lifted his foot up and quietly sticked his foot in between Sasuke's legs, massaging the limp length with his toe and index toe.

"Wa-ah. Wait."

"I don't want to."

"uhaa.. haah.. but"

Sasuke felt the unfamiliar touch disappear from his length and Itachi had vanished too.

"Aniki?"

He felt hands unwrap his towel. He moaned when he felt something wet licked his balls up to his slit.

"Nnno, A-aniki."

Itachi engulfed the length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. His tongue working around the length in circles and then up to the slit.

"Hah… A-anik,i if you do that…"

Sasuke felt himself building up. He tried to hold back but was forced to release himself when Itachi licked back and forth against the slit. White substances came spurting out into his mouth and the older Uchiha gulped down every shot that hit his throat. When he was done, he got out from under the table and sat back on his chair, acting as if nothing happen.

"You should get ready."

Itachi got up and left the naked teen sitting in the kitchen. He had to get ready to drop his brother to school. Sasuke shook his head, stuffing his eggs and toast in his mouth, and ran to his room to get dressed. Itachi was now in his car, dressed in a black v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, and sunglasses on his face, waiting for the young one to come out. Finally, the young Uchiha came out the door and ran to the car. When he got in, Itachi started the engine and drove off to the Konoha high school.

"Call me on my cell when you're done."

Sasuke nodded and got out of the car when he arrived to the school.

-Konoha College-

At the campus, Itachi was walking to the café. People around him stopped to stare at him. He didn't mind people looking at him. He knew he was hot. Now at the café, he ordered a bottle of ramune and dangos. He looked around to look for a sit but the café was too full and too many people were staring at him now. He decided to eat outside. Itachi was eating at a table, under a shade when someone came up before him.

"Mind if I seat here?"

It was strange for him when the person he never met before wanted to sit at the table he was at when there were other tables available for this student. He nodded anyway and took a bite of his dango.

"Are you new here?" the student asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name? I'm Orochimara."

Itachi nearly choked to death on his dango when he heard the name. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his ramune.

"Orochimara? Daughter of Orochimaru?"

"That's right. You know my father?"

"Something like that. I'm Itachi."

"Nice to meet you. So, Itachi, mind if I ask what classes you have today?"

He became suspicious of this Orochimara. Could she be trying to be friends with him?

"Just writing."

"Really? What a coincidence. Me too."

"Hmm."

Itachi wasn't really interested in this Orochimara. It sounded like she was trying to be friends with him. That, or go out of him. He took another bite of his dango.  
>"Do you have a girlfriend?"<p>

"Taken."

"Oh… can we be friends then?"

"Sure."

Itachi took out his phone to look at the time. It was almost 10.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah."

Itachi ate the last bite of his dango and drunk his soda, got up, and threw them in the trash. Sighing, he started walking to class with Orochimara next to him.

"Tired?"

"How can you tell?" he said, sarcastically.

In class, there were five rows. Itachi sat in the middle row, third seat while Orochimara sat in the second row, third seat. Other students began to come in, take their seats, wait for the professor.

-Few months later-

In those few months, Itachi and Orochimara became close friends. Whoever got to school first, called that person to ask where they were and they would meet up and hang until their class started. They knew almost everything about each other now. Sometimes they talked on the phone when someone was bored. Was Itachi falling for her?__


	2. Chapter 2

After class was over, Orochimara had told him to meet her behind the girls' locker room. He didn't question her so he went anyway. When he got there, Mara was nowhere to be seen. The lights were dimmed and something wasn't right. His instincts were telling him to turn around.

"Mara? Are you here?"

There was no answer. He turned around and when he did, Mara stood in front of him. Her eyes glowing red and she had fangs. Before Itachi could do anything, she tackled him onto the ground and covered his mouth when she bit into his neck. Itachi's muffled screams couldn't be heard and he was losing blood. His life was slipping away from him. Mara's sharp fangs pierced deeper in him. Was he going to die? 

Mara pulled back with the red liquid dripping from her mouth. Itachi's vision was blurry. His life was edging closer to death. He was so weak that he couldn't open his mouth to speak or lift up a finger. Just when he thought his life was ending he felt droplets of blood fall onto his lips.

"Drink if you want to live."

As the blood fell onto his mouth and down his throat, bits of strength were coming back to him. He lifted up his hand and grabbed hold of Mara's wrist, pressing harder against his mouth and squeezing more blood out. His body was beginning to burn up and his breathing was slowing down.

"Aaahh, Itachi… stop."

He couldn't stop. He wanted more of its red liquid that was making his body burn and feel good. Mara tried pulling away but Itachi's grip tightened.

"Stop!"

Mara was finally able to pull away from him when his grip loosened. She gripped her own wrist to stop the pain that was hurting. Itachi's breathing slowed down more until he his heart stopped. Mara wondered if she failed.

"Wake up, Itachi. Don't fail me."

A minute later, Itachi awoke, gasping for air. It felt like he was drowning in the ocean of water and couldn't swim back up but he was finally able to get to the top and gasp for that air he needed. He felt cold and his appearance looked like someone who was sick with a fever.

"Are you alright?"

"What did you do to me?" he said, his voice shaking.  
>"I turned you into a vampire, Itachi. Now, let's get you home."<p>

Mara lifted Itachi's arm over her neck and carried him out from behind the girls' locker room into the parking lot.

"Where are you keys? I'll drive."

Itachi took out the keys from behind his back pocket and gave it to her. Mara then helped Itachi into the passenger seat. She got in the driver's seat and drove off.

"I feel like crap."

"Yeah, that'll happen. Don't worry. You'll be okay tomorrow. "

"Are you going to tell me why you turned me in a vampire?"

"Because I like you."

Itachi rolled his eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"Where do you live?"

"On the 57th block. I'm thirsty."

"I can't give you any blood today."

"Great."

"Wait until tomorrow. You said you have a brother living with you right? it'll be better if he's away from you for awhile."

"He doesn't have any friends."

"Do you want to come to my place then?"

"No."

Itachi didn't trust this Orochimara anymore. Who knows what else she would do to him. When they arrived at their destination, Mara got out and helped Itachi out of the car and into the house.

"Hmm, nice place."

Mara helped him into his bedroom after asking her if she could take him there. She carefully laid Itachi's body down onto the bed. She sat herself beside him.

"Now, I have some things that you need to know. No matter what, you cannot drink any blood today. It's temping at first but if you do, you will die. Tomorrow you will feel a lot better and then you will be able to feed. Tomorrow, don't go to school. Any questions?"

"Why am I not going to school?"

"Tomorrow, I have to teach you how to feed. Instead of going around the village and kidnapping someone to drink their blood, we are going to my place. My father and me have donors who come to get their blood sucked… sometimes more than that."

"More than that?"

"It can lead to sex. You'll see. Oh, and you can't tell anyone. My blood is inside you so I'll know where you are wherever you go. By the way, you can only call me Master. At school, Mara is fine."

Itachi's head was spinning and his body began to ache everywhere.

"Take a rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mara pulled the sheets over Itachi's body, leaned forward, kissed his forehead, and then disappeared.

-During the day-

Sasuke had walked home from school. His brother was supposed to pick him up but he never came. It was a rare thing to happen. His brother always came to pick him up but today was different. He saw that Itachi's car was here so there had better be a good explanation about this. Itachi woke up when he heard the door open outside his bedroom. Each time he heard the sound of footsteps approaching closer to him, his throat would ache. Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's bedroom and asked him what happen.

"You were suppose to pick me up today."

"Sorry, I got sick. A friend dropped me off home."

It surprised him a abit when he spoke. His throat was dry. Itachi told his little brother to not come in when he was about to step his foot inside his bedroom.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get sick. I'm tired right now so I'll see you tomorrow."

Itachi desperately wanted to get out of this bed and take his brother. He wanted so badly to sink his teeth into Sasuke's flesh until blood came out. He shook his head, getting rid of the images. Mara was right. It was hard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Sasuke was in another room, he could hear his heart thumping in his ear as if he was right next to him. Every inch of his body had a mind of its own, wanting to get out of bed and go into the next room.

"Damn it." he said, cursing under his breath.

His head was pounding so much and he could almost smell and taste the blood. Itachi got out of bed with a blanket around him and walked out of his bedroom. He paused when he was in front of Sasuke's door. Without realizing it, his hand was moving to the doorknob. He couldn't take this anymore. He sucked in his breath, walked away from Sasuke's bedroom door, and went out the door.

Itachi, standing on the doorstep, didn't know where to go however. Anywhere he went there were going to be people around him. He desperately wanted to get away from this. Itachi heard footsteps land on the doorstep and he heard no heartbeat from whoever was by him. Itachi looked to see his maker.

"You sure you want to go out there?"

"This is madness."

"There's 2 hours left for the sun to come up. Want to come with me?"

What choice did he have? Being with her would be better than staying home hearing his brother's heart thumping loudly in his ears. He would be safe at least. Mara opened up her arms as if she wanted a hug but what she wanted from him was for him to come into her arms. He hesitated.

"My place is sound proof. You won't hear anything. Only silence."

Itachi took small steps towards Mara as if he was a kid meeting a mom he hadn't seen for a long time. Mara embraced him when he was close enough to her. Itachi laid his head against Mara's chest. There was no heartbeat from her and he was calm while Mara caressed his hair.

"I'll take good care of you," she said softly against his ear.

-The morning-

The alarm was sounded off but Sasuke didn't wake up. He rolled around in his bed, his hand accidently hitting the alarm making the alarm fall and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

Sasuke sat up, rubbing the head. He grabbed the alarm and saw that it was 7:30. The alarm had been going off for 30 minutes. Sasuke quickly got out of bed and ran to his brother's room. The room was empty.

"Aniki?"

He looked in the bathroom and then the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck."

He was going to have to walk to school now.

Itachi was sleeping peacefully in Mara's bed. As Mara said, he couldn't hear anything. He was still hungry though but at least now, he was relaxed. Morning came around and he woke up to find a human by his bedside. Itachi, in a blink of an eye, got out of the bed and moved away from the human who tried to touch him.

"Mara!"

"What?"

Itachi was panting. Another second and he could have probably killed the poor human. He was panting not because of the speed he went off to but because the thirst. Mara was in the bed, sleeping.

"What is this?"

"Food. Come here, Eve."

Eve came around the bed, bowed down in front of Mara, and lifted her wrist to her. Itachi stood there and watched what Mara was going to do.

"Don't you want a better view up close?"

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, his feet began to move by itself. His eyes were glowing red.

Mara took hold of Eve's wrist and pointed to her veins and then her neck, explaining that he could bite these two spots.

"Or… the thighs."

Mara offered the wrist to Itachi. He was holding his breath. He was finally going to quench his thirst. Mara watched as Itachi took hold on of Eve's wrist and licked the soft flesh he was about to bite into. Opening his mouth, his fangs came out and bit hard into the flesh.  
>Fresh, sweet blood was flowing into his mouth. The more blood he squeezed and sucked, the faster the blood would come out. He gulped down every single blood that entered his mouth and his body was burning up. Mara noticed that Eve was getting dizzy.<p>

"That's it… ok, stop."

Itachi was able to stop but he was still hungry. Blood was rolling down to his chin from his mouth and he felt better than he ever did before. This was going to be a new addiction to him. Addiction to blood that he must live on forever.

At school, Sasuke called his brother on the phone but his brother had forgotten it at home. Where else could he be? He was going to have to walk home from school again in the hot sun. He was about to start walking when he saw a car pull up to him in what seemed like his brother's car. Sasuke opened the door and got in.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked once he got in and Itachi started driving.

"Hi to you too."

"Are you going to tell me where you were this morning?"

"Taking a walk."

"A walk?"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Usually, you watch TV if you can't sleep though."

". . . . . "

"Did something happen?"

"No."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Looking closely at his brother, he noticed something was different about him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Well, he decided to ignore it.

Arriving home, they settled themselves onto the couch to watch TV. Every Thursday night, they would watch Vampire Diaries. They never missed an episode of it. If one of them were sleeping, the other Uchiha would wake him up to watch together. If both of them were sleeping… well there was always the internet. Sasuke moved closer to his brother to cuddle but he shyly moved away when their skin touched.

"Aniki, you're cold!"

"Really?"

"You're not cold?"

"No."

For the entire night, Sasuke stayed away from him.

Some months later Sasuke was beginning to be suspicious of his brother. Every night Itachi would go out around 12 and come back home at 5:00am to make breakfast. Sometimes he brought a girl home with him and the girl would leave before Sasuke would wake up. It was strange.


	4. Chapter 4

-Friday night-

Sasuke secretly stayed up since he didn't have school the next day. Something was up with his brother and he wanted to find out what it was. Itachi had already left and came back with a girl who Sasuke never seen before. She looked the same age as Itachi. They both went inside his bedroom. Sasuke sneaked out of his room and saw the door to Itachi's room was open but not open wide enough to be seen. He peeked through the small opening.

Itachi swooped up the girl's hair behind her, exposing her bare neck out in the open. The girl leaned forward for him to take his bite. Itachi kissed her neck before biting into her flesh. Blood spurted out in his mouth. He very much enjoyed the sweet taste of blood going through him. Sasuke was frozen to see what he just witnessed.

"Aniki…" he whispered quietly.

Itachi looked up and saw his brother scared shitless. His eyes were about to pop out. He never thought that his brother would be drinking blood from a human. He wanted to puke. Sasuke backed away slowly when Itachi got up from his bed. He didn't want to die. Every step Itachi took made him nervous. What was he going to do to him? He sure didn't want to find out. He ran away when Itachi opened the door and ran out of the house.

Itachi became worried. Worried, that his brother would tell someone what he saw. This wasn't good. He wasn't suppose to see this. He was planning on telling him what he was when he was ready eventually. Unfortunately, he found out this way… he was a fool to bring a girl with him home. Mara entered inside Itachi's house as if she owned it. Itachi came out of his room and saw his creator.

"Hmm, this isn't good."

"Help me."

"You know, I just realize this but you never call me Master."

"Can you help me?"

"Make him like you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"He was going to find out eventually. What happens if people come after you?"

Itachi sighed. Mara wasn't going help. He couldn't bring himself to turn his own flesh and blood. Sasuke wouldn't be happy just how Itachi is now.  
>"It's your fault. If you hadn't turn me this wouldn't of happen. "<p>

Mara angrily pushed Itachi up against the wooden wall, her eyes glowing red.

"I can happily kill you if you wish. You'll actually be gone off the face of the earth but do you really want to leave your brother alone in this messed up world?"

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

"Mara…"

"You were lying weren't you? That time when I asked you if you had a girlfriend. You told me you were seeing someone. I have not seen any girl you have kissed or held hands with."

"I never said it was a girl."

Mara stepped back, letting Itachi go. What did he mean it wasn't a girl? He can't be gay, can he? She never seen him with a guy and he never talked about it. The only thing he talked about with her was…

"You're brother?"

Without answering, Itachi left Mara and went out the door, taking his car keys with him. Mara stood there, shocked. She couldn't believe it. Itachi was in love with his brother. In anger, she punched the wooden wall. When she took her fist out of the hole, she heard a whimper. She saw one of her donors cowering in fear.

"Hana…"

Mara came up to Hana and squatted in front of her, smiling sweetly, and caressing the donors head. Hana was shaking from fear; tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Hana."

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" she said in a whisper that no human could hear but Mara could since she had good hearing.

"I'm afraid so." using that same whisper tone Hana used.

Mara roughly pulled Hana's hair to her and bit her neck on the same puncture holes that Itachi had bit into.

Itachi searched everywhere around Konoha. He was getting tired of this game of hide –n- seek. Was Sasuke safe? Itachi remembered that he had his cell on him. He took out of cell and dialed Sasuke's number. Did Sasuke have his on him though? After a few rings, the call was picked up.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"What are you?"

"I'll explain everything to you. Just… tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

Sasuke hesitated on the phone. He didn't want to see his brother. What if he was going to kill him?

"Sasuke?"

"Outside Kano's Game store."

"I'll be there soon."

Kano's game store wasn't far away from him. Instead of driving, he could have walked there but whatever. Itachi hanged up the phone and drove there. When he got there, Sasuke was sitting on a bench. Itachi honked his horn at him. Sasuke got up and went to the car, feeling scared. He prayed repeatedly in his head: "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me."

When Sasuke got in the car, he was gripping the car door arm.

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

When he heard those words from his mouth, it pained him a bit because now he was thinking that he was a monster.

"No…" he said, softly.

"So, what happen…? I mean, how you became this thing you are now?"

"A vampire."

"Yeah…"

"A few months ago, this girl at my school came up to me. She wanted to be friends with me after I told her that I was seeing someone. We became good friends after getting better known with his each other and then…"

"And then what?"

"She attacked me, turning to what I am now."

"But why?"

"She said it's because she loves me. You didn't tell anyone what you saw… right?"

"No. Do you love her back?"

"Sasuke, I_ love_ you. I'm going out with _you_. Why would you ask me that?"

Sasuke blushed. "…Just wanted to make sure."

They arrived home but stayed in the car, telling Sasuke whatever he wanted to know. When they were done, they got out of the car, and saw a bunch of people crowding at their doorstep. People looked at them in horror as if they saw a ghost. Sasuke and Itachi moved through the crowd and saw what they were looking at.

A dead corpse drained of blood in their home.

A/N: omg, omg, what's gonna happen next? Haha. I liked this chapter than the last three but I hoped you enjoyed reading this. By the way, if you're having a hard time picturing what Mara looks like, she resembles what Orochimaru looks like as a girl. Search on Google images and you'll see. Baiiii.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi could only stand and stare at the dead body that lay motionless in their kitchen/living room. He hoped that this was a prank; a good prank that someone was playing a joke on or a really bad dream. What the hell happen when he was out?

Itachi heard police sirens in the distance. Someone must have called the police. They were going to be here soon. How was he going to explain this? Mara must have done this, but why? He wasn't going to find out why just standing here. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to the car.

"Aniki, what are you doing?"

"Get in."

They both got in and left the scene of the dead body.

"Did you kill that girl?"

"I didn't. Mara did."

"Why?"

"She's either very mad at me or is playing a joke. I hope it's a joke."

"Annnd where are we going? The cops are going to find us."

"To Mara's"

They arrived at what looked like a dark haunted manor house. The same manor house that Itachi always went to every night.

"…Can I stay in the car?" Sasuke asked.

"Get out."

"It looks haunted…"

"Just stay behind me then if you're scared."

They both got out of the car and walked to the doorstep of Mara's house. The door squeaked open before Itachi was about to knock. They were now walking in a wide stretched out hallway, doors from left to right, lights dimmed down, and an endless red carpet

"Do you know where you're going, Aniki?"

"Yes."

The house was a maze. So many turns you had to go through. It was easy if you knew where you were going. Luckily, for Itachi he knew exactly where he was going. It was just taking awhile to get there. Itachi stood in front of a door that was the bedroom of Mara. He had opened the door, and when he did, he was pulled in, and thrown across the room, his head hitting the wall and was knock unconscious.

Itachi awoke in the bedroom, half-naked, chained to the wall, his hands chained on each side of his head, and a migraine that was annoying the hell out of him. Mara stood in front of him, looking rather happy. At least she looked like she was.

"Why… am I chained up against the wall?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I did nothing wrong, Mara."

"How could you love your brother instead of me? I... shared _everything_with you, made you what I am. This is the thanks I get?"

"Where is my brother?"

"You should love me, not him."

"Where. Is. My. Brother?

Mara moved a step to the side, unblocking Itachi's view. Sasuke was also chained and unconscious on the other side of the room. There were no puncture wounds on his neck so he was relieved.

"Let him go."

"Why should I? I think I should turn him myself."

"No!"

"Or should I kill him?"

"Mara!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me."

"I'm sorry…please, let him go."

With her arms folded, she paced back and forth her room, thinking, thinking of a way to have Itachi all to herself.

"Tell you what; I'll leave your little brother alone if… you come with me."

"What?"

"It's a good offer, Itachi. I promise that I'll stay away from him if you come with me."

A hard decision but it was obvious what he was going to answer. If he wanted his brother to be safe, he had to leave him. His flesh and blood chained up on the other side of the room. He was going to have to live alone without his brother being there for him.

"I don't-"

"Want to leave him? That's what you were going to say right?"

Itachi kept silent, staring at his creator with wided eyes. Mara was gone in a blink of an eye, now standing by Sasuke. She moved his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Stop."

She learned in closer with her mouth open, one of her fangs pressed against the skin, making blood draw out a bit. Itachi couldn't see if she hurt him but he smelled the scent of blood in the air.

"Stop! I'll go!"

Mara moved away from the young boy.

"I'll go, ok?"

Itachi's voice sounded exhausted. He needed to feed. Mara came up to the older brother, now stroking his chest and abs.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" she said smiling.

Itachi glared at her. He wished he never met this girl now. Since day 1, nothing was going good for him. He was made into a vampire with no given choice to stay human or be turned into this thing, drink blood to survive, and now… leaving his brother. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Unexpectedly, Mara kissed Itachi on the lips and then sticked her tongue out, licking his lips, and trailed downwards to his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't tell you? I also feed on other vampires."

Itachi suddenly felt two sharp fangs pierce into him. He was already weak and now he was probably going to die with no blood in him. Great. His life was being drained out of him just like that time when Mara tackled him behind the girls' locker room. Fortunately for him, she stopped.

"I'm doing this as a precaution. With you like this, you won't be able to run away from me. "

Mara snapped her fingers and the chains that Itachi was put into was released, dropping him like a rag doll. As much as he wanted to stand up right now and go over to his brother, he couldn't. He didn't even have the strength to crawl there. Mara grabbed Itachi by the head and slammed him to the wall. Every inch of his body was hurting. With no blood in his body, every pain he felt made him ache badly.

"….M-mara."

"Hm?"

"Can I spend a day with my brother? Just for a day."

"No."

"I'm begging you. I promise I'll go with you just let me… spend my last day with him. Please."

"Alright, fine. I'll be at your house tomorrow night at 12."

"There's… something else I want to ask you."

"You're really pushing it, Itachi."

"No, it's about the body you left in my home."

"It wasn't real."

"What?"

"The sirens weren't real and the people didn't actually see a real body. "

"I don't understand…"

"Compelling people are fun, don't you think?"

In other words, what Itachi saw was a real body but the people didn't see it as a real one but a fake. The sirens he heard weren't real either. Which means it was a fucking trap.

A/N: I don't like this chapter lol ._. (did it make sense anyway?)


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi, with the unconscious little brother in his arms, had come home. Before he left that horrible place, Mara had given him blood, giving his strength back up. Sighing, he placed Sasuke on the couch and sat by him. If this was a dream, he really wanted to wake up now. Spending one day with his brother wasn't enough. He wanted more days but he knew Mara wouldn't accept that. If he didn't go with Mara, she was going to kill Sasuke. Yes, he could turn his brother to what he and Mara is but… he wouldn't want this life. It deeply pained him that he was going to be apart from his little brother that he loves dearly. He raised his fist up and slammed down against the arm couch in anger.

"Damnit, Damnit."

-

"Aniki?"

In the kitchen, sitting, he got up and went to his brother.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What happen?" he said, rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you get thrown… and then I lost consciousness."

"I didn't get thrown, Sasuke. What are you talking about?"

"Then… how did I faint?"

"You were hit by one of the doors."

"Really?"

"Yep." he said, smiling.

"What about that body and the cops?"

"Hmm, it was a joke. Someone was playing a joke on me and the cops never came."

"So we're safe?"

Itachi nodded. "So, little brother, is there anything you want to do today? We can do anything you want."

"Really? Hmm, can we take a bath together?"

"Okay."

-

The tub was filled with bubbles, many bubbles. Sasuke, who was sitting between Itachi's legs, felt his brother's erection. Why, it was because of Sasuke who purposely moved in the tub while Itachi's weak cock was against his back. He had created fiction using his lower back/ass against Itachi's length.

"Haa, keep going, little brother."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah. Your ass is so hot."

"I'm getting tired, Aniki."

Itachi grabbed him on the waist and sat him down between him. His hand began traveling from Sasuke's waist to his length, stroking it lightly. Sasuke hips moved up to feel his brother's hand touch more against him but each time his hips moved, Itachi's hand would move away.

"Aniki, stop teasing me. Touch me more."

Itachi leaned forward, bringing in his head on top of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Touch you more, how so?"

"Like… more contact."

Itachi brought his tongue out and licked and then nibbled Sasuke's earlobe while still lightly touching him.

"No… ah."

"Maybe you should show me." he said whispering in his ear.

Sasuke took hold of Itachi's hand and led it between his legs, stroking its length with more fiction.

"Ah… like this, Aniki."

Itachi couldn't help but smile at his little brother. He was so cute. Hearing his brother moan in his ears was a turn on for him but he wanted to hear his brother moan out his name when he comes.

"Aniki, can I have it?"

"Have what?"

"Your thing."

"Stand up."

Sasuke did what he was told, grasping onto his brothers shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

"Turn around and open up your butt cheeks to me."

Carefully doing so, he turned around and arched his back. Itachi leaned in and licked the outside skin of his anal hole then pressed a tip of his finger inside. Sasuke moved his ass back, trying to get Itachi to go deeper in him. He succeeded.

"Hurry up, Aniki."

Itachi inserted another finger into him and began scissoring him, making sure he was ready to take him. Adding a third finger, he could feel the walls taking him in and tightening around his fingers. Sasuke was trembling. Itachi took hold of his waist again and led him down. Itachi's erection took Sasuke in nicely but not completely. Without him doing anything, Sasuke did all the work of going up and down on him.

"How does it feel Sasuke?"

"Hah… it hurts but it's…aah starting… to feel good."

Itachi began shoving himself in him hard, hitting his prostate.

"nnng… ahhh so good."

The moaning that sounded so hot in his ears and the sensation in him that was building up inside him were making Itachi's body burn up. He had an urge to bite him.

"Don't stop, Aniki. Keep going faster, harder." He said, panting.

No way was he planning on stopping. It was feeling good for him too. As much as he wanted to bite his brother, he couldn't. He feared that once he took that bite, he wouldn't be able to stop drinking his blood. His eyes were glowing red now but there was no way he was going to let his urge take over him.

"Haaha, I'm gonna come. I'm going come, Aniki."

Itachi was almost there too. Oh God, he could almost smell the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Anikiii"

Sasuke was the first one to spurt out his substance and then a second later, Itachi. When Sasuke was done with his release, he leaned back against his brother, panting. Sasuke felt something wet drop onto his shoulder, down his nipple, and then his stomach. He thought it was water; however, he froze when he looked down to see the wet drop was red.

A/N: Ahhh, my back is starting to hurt. Damn you Mara! =_=


	7. Chapter 7

"A-aniki?"

Sasuke slowly looked up to his brother to see that there was one single flow of blood falling from the left side of his mouth. Sasuke became frighten when he saw his eyes glowing red. He quickly lifted up his hand to his neck to see if he bit him. There were no puncture wounds.

Itachi closed his eyes; he inhaled and exhaled steadily and did that again a couple more times. Calming down, he leaned himself back against the tub.

"Aniki?"

Itachi opened his eyes. They were back to the same black color he always had.

"Aniki, there's... blood on your lips."

He wiped the blood off his mouth. Sasuke wondered why there was blood there in the first place.

"Why was there blood on your lips?"

"Sorry, I was about to bite you."

"Eh?"

"I had a sudden urge to bite you so I bit my lip."

"Oh…"

"There's other stuff you want to do right? let's get out."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I don't know what else I want to do."<p>

"There's got to be something."

"Hmm… Boomers."

"Alright."

"No fair, your taller than me."

"You're almost the same height as me…"

The Uchiha brothers were playing basketball. Itachi wasn't really into basketball but it was Sasuke's idea to play the game so he went along. Itachi had won five times while Sasuke won three times.

"Tall guys always have a better chance of scoring." He said, pouting.

"Sorry, want to play again? I'll let you win."

"No, let's go play something else."

They walked around the entertainment game room that was filled with games all around them. Games like DDR, hockey tables, bowling, etc and other stuff like laser tag, bumper boats, go-karts, etc. In addition, best of all, expensive food! They ended up playing DDR and laser tag.

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of hungry, Aniki."<p>

"What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you."

"Nachos & fries, please"

Sasuke was sitting at a table while Itachi went to get his order. However, there was a long line ahead of him. He stood in line for 30 minutes now.

"Here you are."

Itachi placed the food and a drink in front of Sasuke and sat down.

"I forgot to ask for a drink, hehe. Thank you."

Itachi smiled at him and asked what he wanted to do after this.

"Eh? I don't have anything else to do. Aniki, your being weird."

"I am?"

"Yeah, all of a sudden you want to do these things with me."

"It's because I love you. "

"I know you love me but we don't have to do everything in one day do we? We have plenty of time to do more stuff together."

"Ah, stop talking. Just eat. "

Though he didn't show it, he was saddened by this. At 12:00, he was going to have to leave him.

"We can… go to the beach."

* * *

><p>They walked hand in hand, barefooted on the sandy beach, feeling the wind hit their bodies, feeling the waves wash up to their feet, and listening to the seagulls squawk in the distance.<p>

"So, little brother, what did you think of today?"

"I had fun. Can we do this again some time?"

"…Sure."

"Next time, I'll beat you in basketball for sure."

"Heh."

"Hey Aniki, thanks for everything today. I really did have fun hanging out with you. Tomorrow, I'll make you something to eat. I figured out why you wanted to do all these stuff with me."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

Itachi automatically stopped walking. His heart had literally stopped and tears were wailing up to his eyes. He had forgotten it. He couldn't believe it… he was leaving him on his birthday. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears but it was no use. This was too much.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi pulled his brother into a tight hug while his tears started rolling down his face. He wished so badly to stay with him. The pain and sadness he had in him began to grow more.  
>"I'm so sorry… Sasuke."<p>

"What?"

Itachi had disappeared in a heartbeat.

"Aniki?"

Sasuke searched around the beach, looking for Itachi. He was running and every time he ran, he tripped over the heavy sand. Tears were wailing up in his eyes, not wanting to believe that his brother left him there by himself. There was no way. He continued with his search, yelling out his name. No matter how hard he searched or yelled his brother name he didn't appear in front of Sasuke.

_Where are you? _

"ANIKI!"

* * *

><p>AN: *wipes tears away* poor Sasuke.

*Google boomers park


	8. Chapter 8

Getting home from the beach covered in sand, he searched around the house for his lover. He entered Itachi's room and saw the room was empty. His clothes had been cleared out. Entering the kitchen, there was a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

_I don't have much time left so I will have to write down what I want to say very quickly. By the time you read this, I have already left Konoha. I don't know if I'll be back but just so you know it was for you. I'm sorry I won't be able to buy a cake for your birthday. Please don't hate me. One day, if that day comes, I'll come to you. I love you. Good bye, little brother._

_ -Itachi.__  
><em>_  
><em>

Tears streamed down his cheek and stained the paper. He gripped the paper tightly in his hands and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>-Years later-<p>

Sasuke lived in the same home that him and his brother lived in. Nothing had change for him except he had become depressed, dropped school, and distanced himself with anyone who tried to be friends with him. He often cried himself to sleep, thinking of his brother and hoping he'll come back to him soon.

Walking inside the food market of Konoha, he took a basket into his hand and walked to the snack section. He took a few bags of chips, instant ramen bowls, cookies, and some snack bars and dropped them into his basket. Someone had passed by him. From the corner of his eye, it looked like it was his brother but it couldn't be him… could it? Once finishing collecting his snacks, he headed to the cashier and placed the items on the conveyor belt. He turned around when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"You dropped this."

Sasuke dropped the basket, making a loud thud sound. He was stunned and in disbelief. This couldn't be real. The person that appeared right before his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"…Aniki?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Wha-"

"Excuse me, sir. You're holding up the line.," said the cashier.

Sasuke turned to the cashier and then looked behind him again to see that he was gone.

* * *

><p>On the way home, he kept thinking about what happen at the market. He saw him didn't he? It looked too real. Getting home, he slashed away his junk in the cabinets and went in the living room to watch TV.<p>

* * *

><p>-Weeks Later-<p>

Every week he would go to the market, buying the same junk along with some curry, sushi, bread, eggs, cereal, and other stuff he liked and then it happened again. He saw his brother about 10 feet away from him, looking at the bottles of alcoholic beverages. There was no way he was going to let him disappear from his eyes again. He ran over to him as fast as he can.

"Aniki…"

"Oh, it's you again."

It was really him. The same person he loved and missed very much. It was still hard for him to believe that such a person would appear again in front of him. This couldn't be dream. He had to be real and he looked the same as ever when he last saw him. Tears were beginning to wail up to his eyes.

"Aniki… I've missed you."

"Aniki? Do you know me?"

"I'm your brother…"

"I think you've mistaken me with someone else."

Disappointment overwhelmed him. Why was he acting as if he didn't know him? They grew up together and loved each other. This must be joke.

"Are you serious?"

"Listen, I have some stuff to do so if you'll excuse me."

He walked away from Sasuke, leaving him completely broken and disappointed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was lying flat on his bed, trying figure out why Itachi was acting like this towards him. Did he do something to displease him?<p>

He didn't understand at all what was wrong. Getting frustrated, he decided to go take a walk. Walking by Kano's game store he remembered the time when his brother picked him up after he saw his brother drinking blood from a human and then remembered what his brother told him in the car.

"Mara."

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen her at all. Maybe she would know what happen to Itachi.

* * *

><p>He arrived at Mara's place, it was remodeled so not so much haunted than before. Someone wearing a black tailcoat, a white shirt with a wing collar, black tie, and a white waistcoat came out the door.<p>

"Hello, does Mara live here?"

"Mara?"

"Orochimara."

"Ah, yes. Follow me. "

Sasuke never seen this person before but followed him anyway. He had his guard up just in case it was a trap. They walked in the long hallway, not talking. He wanted to break this awkward silence.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"My name is Hiro. I am the butler of this home."

"Have you always been here?"

"Yes, we were living here for a while and then left."

"Why?"

"Orochimara-sama found someone she liked. He's quite handsome if you ask me."

"Is that so?"

"Here we are."

"Thanks."

Opening the door, Sasuke saw Itachi on the mattress, feeding on a human female being that was almost dying. Sasuke ran to him and pulled the human away and his brother away from each other. The girl was regaining consciousness. Itachi growled at him.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Aniki-"

"I am not your brother."

"Why, why can't you remember me?"

"Because I compelled him." Mara said, standing at the door.

"Compelled?"

"He doesn't have any memories of you."

Sasuke laid the girl down carefully, staring at his older brother. Itachi had always had these sweet, loving, eyes that said 'I love you' but those eyes weren't there anymore. They were different, empty. There was no love in them.

"Itachi…"

"This is ridiculous." He said.

"Itachi, we grew up with each other, loved each other."

There was a flow of tears coming down Sasuke's cheeks. This was heartbreaking for him to see Itachi like this. He wasn't the same person at all.

"Itachi, kill him."

Itachi disappeared in front of Sasuke's eyes and reappeared behind him. Sasuke tried to move away but Itachi tripped him over, making him fall to the ground. Itachi then grabbed his struggling brother by the hair and threw him backwards to the wall, his back hitting first, and falling to the floor. Sasuke struggled to get himself up. When he did, Itachi came up and punched him in the stomach. Air was knocked right out of his body. He began coughing and grabbed hold on his brother's shoulders to hold himself up. He took a moment to catch his breath. More tears flowed down.

"….Itachi, there was never a day that I stopped thinking about you. I always waited for you to come back to me because that's what you wrote in the letter. You said one day, if that day comes, you'll come back to me, remember? When you left on my birthday, I didn't do anything celebrate it as always. Back then, Mom and Dad would always be too busy to celebrate it with me. If I did anything to make you leave me, I'm sorry. If you want to kill me, go ahead."

Sasuke flinched when Itachi brought his hands up to his face, wiping his tears away, and kissed him on his forehead.

"You're so foolish, little brother."


	9. Chapter 9

"Aniki…, You're back to normal?"

Mara pulled Itachi away from his brother and grasped onto Itachi's head, staring at his eyes. She was trying to compel him again.

"Mara, I hate to tell you this but it never worked on me."

"What?"

Itachi moved back from Mara's hold.

"Please don't touch me again."

"You're lying to me aren't you? I did compel. You-"

"You compelled a shadow clone that did not have any effect on ne."

"You should have been effect as well then."

"Have you forgotten, Mara?"

"Forgotten what?"

"I'm an Uchiha."

"And?"

"Placing genjutsu on people is fun, don't you think?"

Itachi had placed a genjutsu on Mara, thinking that she was able to compel him. What a trick! Itachi smiled at Mara. Mara, however, wasn't happy. She was angry. Mara was about to bitchslap Itachi until he stopped her hand from having any physical contact with his face.

"This ends now."

"This is only the beginning."

"Sasuke, leave now."

"What about you?"

"I'll see you at home."  
>"No… you have to come home with me, Aniki."<p>

Sasuke struggled to pick himself up using the wall against him.

"I'll be fine."

Sasuke hoped that his brother would come back again, safe. Therefore, he took his word for it. He left him and Mara alone, closing the door behind him. Mara pulled her wrist from Itachi's hold and distanced herself between him.

"You're going to kill me? Your master?"

"Only if you don't show up around me or Sasuke ever again."

"But I love you..."

"And I hate you."

"Don't say that. I'll change, ok?"

"Whether you change or not, it won't make a difference."

Mara was beyond angry. He was choosing her over his brother again. Fine, she was going to have to kill him then. She disappeared from Itachi's sight. She was moving around the room in a blur that no human came see. Itachi couldn't keep up with her.

"I'll kill you and then your brother."

"No, I'll kill you before you lay a hand on my brother."

"Hmph, if you can stop me."

However, Itachi couldn't keep up with her speed of moving quickly around the room, it didn't stop him from trying to kill her. He still had the advantage.

"Amaterasu."

Itachi set his eyes on a wall, away from the door and a black flame was created. The flame caught Mara's foot, spreading upwards to her body. She was screaming and trying to put out the fire but it was no use. The door opened and other donors were standing there, watching Mara burn.

"HELP ME!"

They didn't help her, only watched her be engulf by the flame little by little.

"I-Itachi, stop. S-stop it." she said.

"If I wanted to, I couldn't."

* * *

><p>Mara was dead now. He only wished he had killed her before any of this had happen. Too many years had passed without seeing his brother. He was going to have to make up for that. Some donors left, some stayed. Luckily, for him, he was still going to be able to go there and feed so no problem there for him. However, he didn't know if he wanted to stay forever alive while watching his brother grow old.<p>

When he arrived home for the first time in a long time, there was no heartbeat. Sasuke hadn't come home.

A/N: not the way I wanted to go. Ugh, I admit, I'm getting lazy with this story. I don't really like it xD


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi had found Sasuke sitting on the sandy beach, watching the sunset over the horizon. To go back to the place where your brother left you was heartbreaking for him. Itachi disappeared when Sasuke looked behind him when he felt someone was staring at him and then reappeared in front of him.

"Aniki…"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because… I was waiting for you to come back to me."

Itachi was about to sit next to him until Sasuke tackled him onto the hard sand. Itachi winced a bit from the impact.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Sasuke got off his brother while Itachi sat up to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about back then."

"Why did you do it then? Why did you leave me all alone?"

"If I didn't go with her, she threaten to kill you. "

"Where is she now?"

"Dead."

He was relief to hear that. Itachi was going to stay with him forever now.

"By the way, why were you acting like you didn't know me?"

"I was being watched."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I was checking up on you. Mara was there, hiding. I had to act that I didn't know you. Sorry."

"Oh, that's all?"

"I know you were hurt by it."

"I'm okay now. I'm glad you're back."

"I like to make up for it if you don't mind."

"Fine, but I don't mind being a vampire too you know."

"I don't want you to be like this."

"You rather watch me grow old then?"

Itachi sighed.

"I want to be with you forever, Aniki. I love you. Please make me a vampire."

"You don't know what you're asking."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Itachi made him a vampire, went home, and had sex. The end.<p>

A/N: yeah, I don't like this story at all. _


End file.
